My Yoochunnie Oppa
by choikangshinki
Summary: Jaejoong udah dandan cantik, mau jadi Mc di birthday party. Tapi semua orang sibuk ! siapa yang mau nganter uri jaejoongie ke sana ? *bad summary, yang penting ceritanya,


Tittle : Nae Yoochunnie Oppa

**Author : Yoon Hee**

**Genre : Family , OOC , etc**

**Cast : **

**Yoochun**

**Jaejoong**

**Changmin**

**Junsu  
**

**First, cuap – cuap author...**

**Annyeong readers... (ˆ▽ˆ)**

**Ini kali kedua saiia nyalin + edit cerita yang ada di majalah BOBO waktu masih SD... *dasar ga kreatif ***

**Semoga kalian suka yah...**

**Happy reading...**

**#**

**NAE YOOCHUNNIE OPPA**

Jaejoong mematut dirinya di depan cermin sekali lagi. Ia tersenyum puas. Gaun pesta warna pink yang di belikan umma tampak indah di tubuhnya. Diliriknya jam dinding. Sudah pukul 1 lewat.

Bergegas diambilnya kado yang ada diatas ranjangnya, lalu buru – buru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Wah, anak umma cantik sekali," puji umma sambil membantu merapikan bando di kepala jaejoong.

"umma, junsu oppa udah pulang belum?" tanyanya. "kemarin janji akan mengantar Joongie. Katanya hari ini junsu oppa kuliah Cuma sampai pukul 12.00"

"belum, mungkin masih dalam perjalanan."

Jaejoong merengut. "Kok lama banget. Pestanya udah mau dimulai setengah 2 nanti. Oh iya, kalau Changmin oppa udah pulang belum?"

"hari ini kan dia kuliah sampai sore," jawab umma. "gimana kalau kamu diantar yoochun oppa aja? Dia kan udah pulang sekolah,"

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat. Yoochun adalah kakak ketiganya. Saat ini ia sudah SMU kelas 3. Usianya 5 takhun diatas Jaejoong. Sebenarnya yoochun tak kalah tampan dan pintar dibanding kedua kakak Jaejoong yang lain, yaitu Junsu dan Changmin. Hanya saja Jaejoong tak pandai bergaul seperti Junsu dan Changmin. Yoochun pensiam dan hobinya main gitar atau baca buku. Berbeda dengan Junsu dan Changmin yang humoris dan cepat akrab.

Selai itu ada hal terpenting yang membuat Jaejoong jarang pergi degan Yoochun. Yaitu keadaan Yoochun yang cacat. Sejak kecil Yoochun terlahir sebagai anak yang pincang! Jaejoong malu.

"Jae!" tegur Yoochun tiba – tiba. "barusan junsu hyung nelpon. Katanya dia ada rapat senat, jadi tak bisa pulang cepat."

Jaejoong kecewa. Ia mengambil ponselnya. Buru – buru diteleponnya HP oppa nya.

"Yeoboseyo. Joongie. Mianhaeyo, oppa tak bisa antar kamu. Ada rapat mendadak, nih,"

"tapi oppa kan udah janji! Joongie nggak mau tau!"

"Jae. Jangan gitu dong. Sebagai ketua senat..."

Jaejoong menutup rapat ponselnya. Lalu ia balik ke ranjangnya sambil menangis. Yoochun segera menusulnya.

"joongie, udahlah. Biar oppa aja yah yang antar kamu,"

"Aniyo!" tolak Jaejoong cepat. Darpada pergi dengan Yoochu lebih baik tak usah.

Umma masuk terpogoh-pogoh. "Loh Jae, ada apa? Itu Han Ai udah nelpon. Katanya koq kamu belum datang juga. Padahal kamu kan yang jadi MC nya. Kajja buruan pergi."

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. Ia tak mau mengecewakan sahabatnya. Akhirnya Jaejoong pergi diantar oleh Yoochun. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Setiba di sana, ia membiarkan Jaejoong menunggu di luar. Acara demi acara berlangsung meriah. Han Ai tampak sangat senang. Tiba – tiba Min Ho, oppa han Ai muncul dan... Jaejoong terkejut. Yoochun ikut bersamanya.

"dongsaengie, kenalkan, ini Yoochun Oppa, teman sekolahku. Aku sengaja ajak dia untuk memeriahkan acara kita. Yoochun oppa ini sangat jago nyanyi dan main gitar. Bahkan di sekolah dia sangat ngetop loh.."

Jaejoong terbelalak. Yoochun mula menunjukkan aksinya disambut meriah semua tamu yang hadir. Bahkan ia dielukan bagai seorang bintang.

"komawo Joongie, kehadiran oppa mu di pesta ku sangat berarti," bisik han Ai.

Jaejoong terharu. Setelah Yoochun selesai, ia langsung merangkul kakaya itu. Rasa haru dan penyesalan bertumpuk di antara kebanggaannya.

"Yoochun oppa, maafin Joongie selama ini. Mulai saat ini, joongie janji akn jadi adik yang baik. Oppa, Joongie bangga padamu. Komawo"

Yoochun tersenyum bahagia. Inilah untuk pertama kali nya ia merasakan apa yang selama ini hanya dirasakan kedua hyung nya, junsu dan changmin. Yaitu pujian yang tulus dari Jaejoong.

Omona... mengharukan banget yah...

Duh... sampai nangis aku ngetiknya

Komawo my bebe buat share nya... u r the best! Wkwk :D

Jangan sia – siakan pulsa untuk gak komen. ξ\(⌒.⌒)/ξ

Semua wajib komen... berbagai jenis komentar aku terima. (¯⌣¯)

Aku tunggu komentar kalian dengan tidak sabar.

Annyeong... (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
